Generally, a computer network is a digital telecommunications network which allows nodes, or components, to share resources. In computer networks, computing devices exchange data with each other using connections between nodes via various transmission media, such as via wired or wireless mediums. Computer networks can support a large number of applications and services such as access to the World Wide Web, digital video, digital audio, and shared use of application and storage servers. The amount of data moving across a computer network may be referred to as traffic. Typically, network data in computer networks is encapsulated in network packets, which provide the traffic load in the network. Generally, traffic management may include one or more of network traffic control, network traffic measurement, network traffic simulation, network traffic modeling, and network configuration.